Sur les traces du passé
by Para-San
Summary: [OS] Crossover Harry Potter explication à l'intérieur Erik retourne à l'Opéra Garnier, en 1980... accompagné de sa famille.


Hello tout le monde ! Bon, ceci est une fic sur Le fantôme de l'Opéra, j'ai nommer notre très cher Erik ! (Nd/a: Virginie ! Arrête de hurler comme une dingue !) MAIS en même temps, c'est un cross-over avec Harry Potter. Eum... Oui... Je vous entends demander le rapport Harry Potter et Erik... Et bien...

**Mise en situation:** Je suis inscrite sur un forum des Maraudeurs, où je fais Remus. Et une copine, Michèle, celle qui fait Severus, a une copine, Virginie, qui ADORE le fantôme... Et qui s'est inscrit comme Prof d'Art Moldus. Ramener à la vie par Dumbledore, il est devenu prof. Il va adopter Severus, qui sort avec Remus. Jusqu'ici, tout le monde suit ? Merveilleux ! Si vous avez survécu à cette mise en situation, vous allez être capable de comprendre la fic !

**Sur les traces du passé**

_Dans les corridors de Poudlard, un petit homme se faisait tirer par deux jeunes adultes. Alors qu'au dehors, le soleil brillait, l'homme arborait un visage crispé._

« Je veux savoir où nous allons !

-Allons Erik ! C'est une surprise ! Si on te le dis, ce n'en sera plus une !

-M'en fiche ! Je veux savoir !

-Papa ! Arrêtes de faire ton bébé et suis-nous !

-Rahhhh ! D'accord, d'accord ! »

_Il finit par les suivre jusque dans le parc de Poudlard. Là, se tenait, au centre du parc, un parapluie informe._

« …C'est cela, votre surprise ? Un vieux parapluie ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre… »

_Les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de sourire. Le plus grand, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, regarda son montre et poussa une exclamation._

« 30 secondes ! »

_Ils se placèrent tout trois autour du parapluie, et les deux meneurs mirent leur mains dessus._

« Mordiou ! Un portoloin, j'aurais du y penser ! » _s'exclama le petit homme._

_Il saisit la poigne du parapluie au moment où le portoloin s'activait. Ils tombèrent au sol, sur une vieille scène. Ils se relevèrent, et le petit homme resta interdit._

« …S…Severus… Remus… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

-Et bien… _commença le plus petit, un châteain aux yeux ambré_. On s'est dit que, pour tafête, tuaimerais peut-être… euh… faire un retour dans le passé… »

_Malgré le demi-masque qu'il portait, on le vit blanchir._

« Dans le passé ? Est-ce qu'ELLE est là ?

-Non papa, _fit Severus._ ELLE n'est pas là. Ce que Remus voulait dire… C'est qu'on a cru que tu aimerais revenir ici, faire euh… une espèce de pèlerinage… Et… En même temps… Nous faire visiter…

-Dieu… Revenir ici, après tant de temps… »

_Erik disparut bien vite dans les coulisses en murmurant, tout bas :_

« Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est de retour… »

_Les deux autres se regardèrent._

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ?

-Oui…

-Mais tu l'as vu blanchir ?

-Il fallait bien qu'il revienne ici, un jour…Vaut mieux que ce soit avec nous que tout seul.

-Oui, tu a raison… Allez, suivons-le. »

_Ils rejoignirent Erik dans les coulisses, alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui._

« Je me demande si… _murmura t'il._

-Si quoi ?

-Si la Maison du Lac est toujours là… Suivez-moi ! »

_Il ouvrit une trappe et y disparut. Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils descendirent, de dessous en dessous._

« Mes enfants, voici les étages les plus intéressants de l'Opéra Garnier; les sous-sols ! Mes quartiers pendant de très nombreuses années ! Mmmmm… Ici, oui. »

_Avec une grande précision, il appuya sur un loquet et ouvrit une porte._

« Venez, je vais vous conduire chez moi. »

_Tout en suivant Erik, ils arrivèrent devant un lac, noir comme de l'encre ou comme une nuit sans lune._

« Comment allons-nous traverser ?_demanda Severus._

-La barque est cachée. Tenez, la voilà.

-Tu te souviens vraiment de tout, Erik ?

-C'était chez moi, Remus. Bien sur que je me souviens de tout…

-Tu es bien sur qu'il n'y a pas de sirènes, là-dessous ? » _ricana Severus._

_Erik sourit._

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a longtemps que la sirène n'a plus fait couler de marins égarés. »

_Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur une espèce de petite île, au beau milieu du lac. Là, se tenait la Maison du Lac._

« Mes enfants, vous pénétrés dans la demeure du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Très peu y sont entrés… mais ils en sont tous ressortis.

-Si t'essayais de nous faire peur, tu a rater ton coup ! _ricana Remus._

-Je n'aurais rien pu LUI refuser… Même si cela voulait dire épargner cet idiot de Chagny et Daroga… Tenez, là, c'était SA chambre, et là, la Chambre des Supplices ! »

_Un sourire bon enfant apparut sur ses lèvres._

« Une merveille d'ingéniosité.

-Qui a fait des ravages au Mazenderan, _contredit Severus._

-Pas ma faute, _bougonna Erik._ C'était celle de la sultane !

-Et qui lui a montrer ?

-…Changeons de sujet. Regardez, là, c'était ma chambre. »

_Les deux jeunes restèrent figé devant la chambre superbement décorée._

« Tu dormais vraiment ici, Erik ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est magnifique…

-Oh… Non, pas tant que ça…

-Je t'engage comme décorateur…

-Comme si j'allais faire payer mes enfants !

-Papa, c'est vraiment beau. T'es vraiment doué.

-Mais non, mais non, pas tant que ça…

-C'est quoi, ces grands miroirs, là-bas ? _demanda Remus._

-Ah ! Petit curieux. Regarde le troisième. Tu ne vois pas quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Euh… Non ?

-Regarde, il se pousse… »

_Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans leurs yeux._

« Cela mène à SES appartements ? _demanda Severus_

-Oui. A SA loge.

-Après avoir vu autant de passage, je ne me demande pas comment tu trouvais ceux de Poudlard aussi facilement… »_fit Remus._

_Erik sourit._

« Et j'en découvre à tous les jours, encore !

-Ah ! Si seulement Rusard ne nous avait pas enlever la Carte des Maraudeurs, en septième année ! Tu aurais pu la continuer, et elle t'aurais été bien utile ! »

_Erik poussa le miroir et s'aventura dans le passage, quand Severus le retint par le bras._

« Est-ce bien raisonnable, de retourner là-bas ?

-…Non, ce ne l'est pas. Mais cela fait parti de mon pèlerinage.

-…D'accord… » _soupira l'autre._

_Tout en le suivant dans les passages, Severus et Remus regardaient autour d'eux. Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent devant une glace sans tain, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir derrière une loge poussiéreuse._

« Tu sais que le fantôme de l'opéra est là, pour toi… »_chantonna Erik tout bas._

_Il se fit aussitôt attirer dans une étreinte par les deux autres._

« Severus ? Remus ?

-Pardon… C'était pas une bonne idée de te faire venir ici… On est désolé…

-Maintenant, tu va encore être mélancolique, comme avant…

-Mais non… _sourit-il._ Vous m'avez permis, au contraire, de me réconcilier avec mon passé. Merci.

-Oh, arrête papa, tu vas nous faire pleurer ! _se moqua Severus._

-Fils ingrat, vas.

-Moi je trouve ça cuuuuuute ! _fit Remus_

-Remus, t'es vraiment trop sentimental.

-Tu t'en plains pas, d'habitude.

-Allons, allons ! Ne vous chamaillez pas pour si peu. Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de votre séparation, _fit Erik._

-Séparation ? Qui a parler de séparation ? _demanda Remus._

-Je pars avec la table, deux chaises, tu peux avoir le lit, mais je pars avec les poissons rouges !

-C'est pas ce que je veux !

-Tu veux quoi, alors ? _demanda Severus en roulant les yeux avec exaspération._

-La maison au complet, avec le Serpentard qui va dedans, bien sur !

-…Severus… Dis-moi, tu es bien rouge… _ricana Erik._

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis… » marmonna t'il.

_Cela fit rire les deux autres. Erik se calma après un moment, et sembla pensif._

« Puis-je vous demander d'aller m'attendre au café, au coin de la rue ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _demanda son fils avec méfiance._

-Une simple course, puisque je suis dans mon pays natal.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille avec toi ? _demanda Remus_

-Emmener deux amoureux dans la Ville Lumière ? Nous ne serions jamais de retour à Poudlard à temps pour le repas qu'organise Dumbledore en mon honneur !

-Oh… Ok… Café vanille française et petits beignets à la cannelle, ça te dis ?

-J'ai l'habitude de te refuser quelque chose, Remus ?

-Bah, je sais pas, avec ta nouvelle idée de « régime » ! »

_Les yeux d'Erik se mirent a lancer des éclairs._

« Quoiii ? Aurais-je bien entendu ? Mon fils fait une grève de la faim ?

-Non, en fait, je…

-Qu'est-ce que cette idée de régime ? Comme si tu avais quelque chose a perdre !

-Non ! Je fais juste surveiller ce que je mange, essayer de manger santé…

-C'est une honte ! On ne dis pas adieu aux bonnes choses de la vie comme ça ! Je ne suis pas revenu à la vie pour laisser mon fils se crever de faim à deux pas du garde-manger !

-Papa…

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Au café ! Tout de suite ! Et à mon retour, je suis mieux de te voir attablé devant des beignets à la cannelle ! »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de demander si c'était bien clair que déjà les deux autres avaient disparus par la grand porte. Il sourit et sortit à son tour, les regardant s'éloigner au loin. Il eut un sourire attendrit- ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, ces deux idiots- puis se dirigea vers la droite. Il disparut bien vite à l'intersection d'une rue._

* * *

« Allez, encore une bouchée… 

-Remus, je suis plus capable… Je viens de finir mon 8ème…

-Oki… Ah ! Erik ! »

_Il sourit en s'approchant d'eux._

« Vous avez terminé ? »

_Remus engloutit le dernier beignet, puis fit un signe de tête affirmatif._

« Retournons au théâtre, nous pourrons activer le portoloin de là. »

_Ils firent donc cela, et une fois de retour dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, un énorme gateau apparut à la table des professeurs, alors que les élèves et les collègues de travail d'Erik se mettaient à lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il les remercia, puis se tourna vers Severus et Remus, qui souriait._

« J'adore ma nouvelle vie. »

* * *

_Sur une tombe d'un cimetière français, une inscription ancienne était gravée._

« Christine Daaé

et

Raoul de Chagny »

_Et, au pied de la tombe, une rose rouge avec un ruban noir._

OWARI

...des commentaires ? C'est nul ? C'est push ? C'est à chier ? Je n'ai rien compris aux personnages ?


End file.
